A Caribean Christmas
by Redfeather5
Summary: Jack has a little Christmas gift for Will and Elizabeth


A Caribbean Christmas

by Paula Jencks

It was very late on a quiet warm Caribbean Christmas eve. Everyone in the whole of Port Royal was asleep. Even the Pubs had closed fairly early on this night of all nights. Peace lay all across the island and everything was absolutely still. Or so you would think. But if there had been anyone there to watch perhaps they would have seen something. Nothing more than some shadows or so it would seem. Several dark quiet figures slipping silently along making not even the tiniest of sound. Which was really quiet remarkable, had there been anyone observing them, because it was obvious that these shadows, theses silent figures, were carrying something.

As the dark figures crept along one could tell, if there had been anyone to see, that they weren't just wandering around, they moved purposely and it was obvious that they had a particular destination in mind. That destination turned out to be the small home of one William and Elizabeth Turner. As the figures approached the home they slowed and became even more silent, if that were possible. They hovered near the front door of the small house. What burden they had carried so far with them was deposited at said door. Then the mysterious figures left as quietly as they had arrived. No one, not William Turner or his wife Elizabeth, or her father the Governor, no not even the Commodore knew that anyone had been there that night. At least not until morning.

Christmas day dawned bright and beautiful. William opened his eyes slowly and tried to remember what had wakened him this Christmas day. Then the smell reached in nose again. Mmmmm….. Oh yeah that's what it was. Someone was cooking something wonderful. Just about that time Elizabeth arrived to tell him that breakfast was ready. Will found himself thinking that he was gazing at an angel. Beautiful, smart and could cook too. What more could a man ask. Quickly he got up and followed her to the kitchen. Elizabeth had out done herself with this Christmas breakfast. Everything looked and tasted great. This was one of Elizabeth's Christmas presents to her Will. She had worked very hard at learning to cook all the goodies she had done for this special breakfast and she had done very well.

After breakfast they had gone out to their small living room to exchange a few simple presents from under the tree. While they were in the middle of doing this there came a loud knock at the door. Who could it be? They weren't expecting any one this early. Will went to the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway was Commodore Norrington. Will was a little surprised, not that he had come to say Merry Christmas, but that he was practically standing in the doorway. Why the man would have had to be pressed up against the door to knock. There was also a odd look on the Commodore's face. Will greeted him with a friendly "Merry Christmas" and then immediately asked if there was something wrong? The Commodore looked at Will and then at something behind him several times before answering. Will watched the Commodore open his mouth and hesitate. All this was making Will nervous. "James, he said, what is wrong. Finally the Commodore looked at Will and said "have you looked outside your house this morning?" "No, Will replied, why should I? Commodore Norrington said "yes I think you should," and stepped out of the way.

Well, by this time Elizabeth had joined the two men. As James Norrington stepped out of the way the two Turners became aware of a pile of something sitting in front of their house. "What is that?" Wondered Elizabeth. "You had better come and see" answered Norrington. When they got a good look at it Will could see that there was a large chest and several small boxes and wrapped packages in a pile. Opening the large chest Will felt his jaw drop open. It was full of gold. Looking closely he could tell it was full of pirate gold. In fact some of it looked very familiar. In the small boxes were jewels of various kinds and the wrapped packages were fabulous and rich cloth. On top of the gold was folded a piece of paper. Will lifted it up unfolding it. Three sets of eyes stared down at the simple clear handwriting.

_From all of us on the Pearl to Will and Elizabeth Turner. May you find a Merry Christmas and a prosperous New Year._

SIGNED _Captain Jack Sparrow and his band of scallywags_

_PS. We thought that this might help make that New Years wish come true._

Well, Will just couldn't believe what he was seeing. All this was from Jack. No wonder some of this looked familiar, it was from the island. Jack must have come in with it during the night and no one caught him amazing.

Somewhere out in the Sea a great ship called the Black Pearl sailed. Her Captain was feeling pretty good. They had managed to slip into Port Royal and back out without any trouble at all. Christmas celebrating was going strong on the Ship and all were happy. It was a great Christmas. Jack raised his mug up towards Port royal thinking Merry Christmas to one and all.


End file.
